


Чем дальше в лес

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы R to NC-21 [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Dominic isn't gay, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Доминик не гей. А жаль.





	Чем дальше в лес

— Лучший мюзикл, какой когда-либо ставили! — У Гранта горящие глаза, покраснели щёки, и он едва не уронил стаканчик с кофе, пытаясь добавить себе убедительности жестами. — Ты не пожалеешь, что согласился!  
  
Он уверен, что не пожалеет. Фильм, правда, Доминик уже смотрел. Трижды: под пиво с Вентом, потом с Ребеккой, и как-то от нечего делать в одиночестве — хотя обычно не любит мюзиклы. Но этот был… прикольным.  
  
Но дело не в фильме.  
  
С начала своих съёмок во Флэше он знал, что вон те ребята будут и дальше крутиться вместе, а им с Вентом отведён другой конец площадки. И первое время было именно так. А потом Грант Гастин ворвался в их тихий уголок любителей тихо поболтать и всё разрушил.  
  
У них и было-то сколько? Несколько дней совместных съёмок. Потом они пересекались только случайно — столкнувшись у кафе, возле остановки, у входа в студию. Флэш был сам по себе, Легенды — сами по себе. А потом они с Вентом и вовсе закопались в продолжение Побега, и стало совсем не до того, чтобы отвлекаться на шумного парнишку, похоже, как заразившегося оптимизмом своего персонажа, так и увязшего по самые уши.  
  
Ещё были промо, но и там была отдельно команда Флэша и отдельно — все остальные, хотя Виктор и Джон зажигали вдвоём за весь каст эрроувёрса так, что Вент открыто завидовал и принимался ныть. В такие моменты Доминику хотелось забраться на диван с ногами, взять чего-нибудь покрепче, обнять тёплое тело рядом и пялиться три часа в экран, отрешившись от всего.  
  
И вот теперь шанс сбежать ото всех, запереться и отдохнуть буквально вился вокруг него, размахивая стаканчиком с кофе и ключами от номера.  
  
Если бы Доминик был геем или сценаристом порно, так бы начиналась его фантазия. Он, Грант, диван, пошлый мюзикл, пара коктейлей и, может быть, клубника. Да, определённо клубника.  
  
В номере обязательно было бы жарко, чтобы у Гранта был повод начать переодеваться, но так и не закончить, постоянно отвлекаясь то на происходящее на экране, то на медленно твердеющий бугор на штанах Доминика. Он бы обязательно якобы случайно задевал этот бугор, ускоряя процесс и дразня глядящего только и исключительно в экран Доминика, облизываясь, прикусывая пухлую нижнюю губу.  
  
Доминик заставил себя не ускорять шаг и незаметно поправил член, которому было пофиг, что Доминик не был ни геем, ни сценаристом порно. Грант всучил ему ополовиненный стаканчик, и пока он возился с ключами, Доминик машинально допил кофе, пытаясь изгнать из головы так некстати привязавшуюся картину того, как он использует единственно-верный способ заткнуть суетливого мальчишку. Ему это даже удавалось — до тех пор, пока Грант не скинул ботинки и не забрался на кровать с ногами, обкладываясь мисками с чипсами и бутылками с холодным чаем.  
  
Кровать. Конечно, Гранту надо было поставить грёбанный ноутбук на табуретку рядом с кроватью, а не на столик у дивана, как у всех приличных людей. Зрелище Гранта на кровати вызывает сплошь неприличные мысли, но Доминик отогнал от себя видение собственного члена, погружающегося в этот яркий рот, тоже скинул обувь и сел так, чтобы между ним и Грантом было как можно больше еды.  
  
То, что включил Грант, не фильм, а одна из старых постановок. Костюмам, намного менее цензурным, чем в фильме, ненадолго удалось отвлечь Доминика. Действительно отвлечь — он забыл следить за тем, что делает, и потянулся через колено Гранта за бутылкой, чтобы запить горсть острых начос. Колено даже сквозь джинсы чувствалось очень горячим. Возбуждающе горячим. Нет, он не сценарист, он актёр в дешёвом порно, и сейчас будет сцена безудержного гейского секса между бритым налысо качком и стройным юношей на фоне разбросанных чипсов и поющих мужиков.  
  
— Что-то не так? — повернулся к нему Грант, не забыв нажать паузу. — Слишком остро? Я могу принести другие.  
  
Доминик сделал жадный глоток из бутылки, хмыкнул.  
  
— Хороший мюзикл, — сказал он, ставя себе на бёдра ближайшую миску с чипсами и устраиваясь удобнее.  
  
— Я же говорил, ты не пожалеешь, — улыбнулся Грант и отжал паузу.  
  
Доминик всё же жалеет — не о том, что пришёл сюда, а о том, что знает слишком много о гейском порно, чтобы спокойно наслаждаться тем, с каким восторгом Грант смотрит это старьё.


End file.
